1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to electrodes for electrolytic capacitors and their production process.
2. Description of the Related Art
It concerns the technical field of materials for electronic devices, especially for electrolytic capacitor applications, which are widely used in electric circuitry applications. Up to the present date, the techniques of manufacturing an electrode for electrolytic capacitors are based on electrochemical processes where the increase of area is obtained by material removal, e.g. by electrochemical etching. However, due to removal of material, the thickness of the substrate in present electrochemical technologies has to be about 100 xcexcm being comparatively thick with respect to miniaturized applications. Further, the production process is expensive since total power consumption for electrochemical processes is high and chemical waste from production creates disposal problems.
Accordingly, it is the object of the invention to provide an improved electrode with high capacitance, which enables the use of thin substrate material, and is cheaper, and avoids chemical waste during production, and a production process thereof.